Casate Conmigo
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Hipo y Merida piensan en el matrimonio, se atreveran?


Hipo y Merida se habian conocido hacia ya 1 año. Ambos se conocieron el dia en que escoceces y vikingos harian un tratado de paz entre ellos, ya no serian mas enemigos; sin embargo, no solo dos lugares se unirian sino dos corazones. Empezaron viendose en secreto, compartian palabras y sonrisas, despues compartian abrazos y por ultimo, terminaron compartiendo besos pequeños. Su relacion crecio con el paso de las semanas y meses, su relacion fue descubierta por sus familias, aunque fue dificil al principio para muchos, era una alegria, los jovenes compartian tantas cosas en comun que era dificil imaginarlos negandoles un sentimiento que se fue combirtiendo en amor. Su relacion siguio en pie, pero tal vez era momento de dar un paso adelante.

Era un dia frio en Berk, Bocon estaba en la herreria atendiendo dientes de dragones como acostumbraba, pero, Hipo estaba muy callado ese dia, no habia hecho ninguna locura ese dia; sin embargo, estaba recostado en una mesa, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Bocon no se resistio y se dirigio a el.

Que te sucede?-dijo Bocon parado junto a el.

Nada-dijo Hipo aun recostado.

Yo se que pasa algo muchacho, no has tomado un vuelo con Chimuelo y no has ido a la Academia de Dragones-dijo Bocon subiendo sus cejas.

(Jadeo)- Hipo sumio toda su cara en el espacio entre sus brazos.

Ve a descansar-dijo Bocon apuntando su garfio fuera de la herreria.

Hipo solo lo miro un poco, se levanto y se fue a su casa.

-.-.-

Hipo llego a su casa y encontro a Chimuelo sobre el tejado saltando pensando que Hipo despertaria.

Hey amigo-dijo Hipo levantando una mano para saludar.

Chimuelo rapidamente bajo y lo miro.

Chimuelo, tu crees que ya sea el momento?-dijo Hipo suspirando.

Chimuelo lo miro confundido.

Tu sabes, pedirle a Merida que se casa conmigo-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un anillo de su pantalon.

Flashback.

Hipo trabajaba a oscuras de la noche en la herreria con la luz de la chimenea de la herreria, no habia podido dormir esa noche, ultimamente, el se sentia muy cerca de Merida, cada vez sentia que el tiempo que la veia no era suficiente, dentro de el, tenia un miedo de perderla en algun momento, su corazon latia fuerte con cada beso que cada vez era mas apasionado.

El tuvo una idea, aunque le aterraba de alguna manera, era algo serio y ya tenia la edad, pero y si le decian que no?, bueno, todos se aterrarian con la idea del ''matrimonio'' y mas si se trata de Merida Dunbroch, que hizo todo lo posible para evitar ese destino, vaya que asustaba, pero nada lo detuvo, podia hacer espadas, escudos, protesis para dragones, su propia protesis, un anillo es pan comido.

Trabajo en el toda la noche, derritiendo un poco de oro y moldeandolo, la verdad es que no tenia idea de que hacer con un simple anillo de oro puro, deberia agregarle algo? no lo sabia, pero era eso o nada, se sentia orgulloso de su trabajo al hacer algo tan delicado.

Fin del Flashback.

(Suspiro)-Hipo miro a su dragon.

Listo?-dijo Hipo mientras saltaba arriba de su dragon.

Chimuelo asintio.

-.-.-

Merida estaba sentada a la orilla del rio, se habia abrigado un poco mas, habia un aire frio al que no estaba acostumbrada, Hipo se habia tardado, nunca la habia dejado plantada, pero, lo habia visto mas raro de lo normal, parecia preocupado pero siempre le decia ''Estoy bien, no es nada''; sin embargo, Merida habia sentido que ella y el tenian una relacion muy estable, por primera vez en su vida penso que tal vez y solo tal vez el podria proponerselo, tenia miedo de tocar el tema, aunque era una joven de 18 años e Hipo de 20, ella tenia miedo de asustarlo de una forma, lo queria pero ella no queria pedirselo, ella queria que el se lo dijera por si mismo; todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos rodearon su mente que la dejo congelada, pero desperto al sentir dos brazos rodeandola debajo de su pecho.

En que piensas?-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Merida.

Merida se asusto y temblo un poco que hizo provocarla dar un pequeño grito.

En por que haz llegado tarde-dijo Merida volteando su cabeza un poco hacia atras para verlo.

Podrias perdonarme?-dijo Hipo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

No tengo opcion-dijo Merida riendo.

Hipo y Merida hablaron un poco mientras estaban apoyados en un arbol abrazados, el silencio era lo que mas compartian en ese momento, era casi el anochecer y no habian hablado mucho, pero ambos se levantaron y dieron un paseo por el rio tomados de la mano.

Merida, puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Hipo mirando hacia el horizonte.

Claro-dijo Merida mirandolo de reojo.

En eso, ambos pararon de caminar y se miraron.

Tu haz pensado en nosotros-dijo Hipo tartamudeando un poco.

Siempre lo hago-dijo Merida con una sonrisa compartida de una risa.

Yo no se como decirte esto-dijo Hipo apartando la mirada poniendo sus manos en sus ojos.

Que quieres decirme?-dijo Merida arrugando sus ojos ante la mala reaccion.

Yo siempre pienso que no es suficiente visitarte-dijo Hipo mirandola con una mirada triste.

Merida abrio sus ojos aun mas y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Y me he estado preguntando si tu sientes lo mismo-dijo Hipo mientras toma a Merida de sus hombros.

Bueno, tenerte mas tiempo no haria ningun daño-dijo Merida riendo mientras toma los hombros de Hipo.

Yo no puedo-dijo Hipo con una mirada triste.

Merida lo miro muy seria, acaso queria decirle que no queria nada mas?.

Tengo miedo de perderte, que algo pase y no verte nunca mas, y lo he pensado muy bien y se que quiero, te quiero conmigo a mi lado-dijo Hipo con una simple sonrisa en sus labios y brillo en sus ojos.

Enserio?-dijo Merida acercandose un poco mas a el con brillo en sus ojos.

Merida-dijo Hipo arrodillandose tomando la mano de Merida.

Casate conmigo y me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo Hipo sacando el anillo y sonriendo como tonto.

Merida abrio sus ojos enormemente, no dijo nada por un segundo, no sonrio.

Si-susurro Merida aun teniendo una cara de asombro.

Que?-dijo Hipo asombrado.

Si-dijo Merida muy seria.

Hipo se paro y se quedo paralizado.

Si, si, si y mil veces si-dijo Merida casi gritando, mientras sonreia y saltaba en su lugar.

Hipo solo rio, se abrazaron e Hipo puso el anillo en su dedo.

Te amo-dijo Merida apoyando su frente contra la de el.

Yo tambien te amo-dijo Hipo dandole un beso aun abrazado de ella.


End file.
